Lost Memories
by Lost Demon Kunoichi
Summary: Bella is changed into a vampire by Jane and Demetri. She remembers almost nothing of her life as a human. What will her life be like?


Where am I?

"Where are we supposed to get rid of her," A voice snarled.

Who is that? Who.. who am I?

"Bella can't be completely worthless. She was quiet through the whole process-" A quieter, more content voice answered. It was feminine, high pitched.

Bella. Is that my name? It sounds familiar. Bella. Isabella. Isabella Swan. That's me. My name. I'm Bella.

"Aro told us to get rid of her, so we're going to do that, Jane." The first voice said, clearly male and angry. Jane. That was unknown to me, as well as the name Aro. I couldn't put a face to the name. Who were these people?

The female, Jane, answered with an annoyed tone and a sigh, "Fine. Get rid of her, Demetri. I don't care. We'll toss her when we get to California. A desert sounds fitting enough." The first voice, Demetri, chuckled. His anger seemed gone for now. I wonder if they knew I was awake. Living.

Yes. I was alive... but where was my heart beat? I could hear everything. The laughing in the front seat of the car we were in, the engine, the road beneath the wheels of the vehicle.

"I wonder if her change has stopped now." Jane said thoughtfully. Demetri just grunted.

"It's only been two days. I'd give it another twenty four hours, though." He replied.

I heard a yawn. "Well, I don't want to be here when she wakes up. Eleazar said she didn't have any special abilities, but she's still a newborn. She didn't react to mine when I tried it on her..." She sounded almost angry, but there was a sulky side to it, like a child who had it's favorite toy taken away. How did I know that? I couldn't remember.

The car was silent for a long time, and I was trying to pull my mind together. I had come up with nothing important, though, as I heard Demetri mumble something about being in California now. I suppressed a shudder. A brief picture formed in my mind when I thought of a desert, one of the few things that I had remembered. Hot, dry, sandy desert. They were leaving me in the middle of nowhere.

Monsters, my blank mind supplied for me. Yes. They had to be completely evil. Leaving me out in the deadly heat, with no supplies, no food.

At that, my throat began to itch horribly. Dry, thirsty, itching. It hadn't crossed my mind before I thought of it. I struggled with the urge to swallow, to get rid of the annoying thirst before it got worse, but if I swallowed, they would know I was conscious. For some reason, I didn't want that.

I was quiet, and the car slowed down to a stop. We were here... the desert. The front doors of the car opened, and then slammed shut. A second later the door by my feet was open, the cool air of the desert night filtering into the vehicle. I would have inhaled if my instincts hadn't told me not to get a nose full of sand. A hand wrapped around my ankle, and in one swift tug I was on the ground, my head throbbing in pain as it hit the hard road.

Suddenly there was a rush of movement. I opened my eyes, causing Jane to gasp. Demetri yelled, and I let my instincts take over. There was a shredding sound as my body jumped behind the male, tearing his head off in a fluid motion. I was safely inside my mind, the blankness was suddenly comforting as I settled inside the deep blackness, letting my body do all the work. It was happy to do so as it tore both Jane and Demetri apart.

There was a flash of something, a picture in my mind, all of a sudden. A burning creature, screaming as it was at first torn apart by a large wolf, continuing to scream as a fuzzy form lit it on fire, separating the ashes afterwards. It whizzed by in a fraction of a second, I was barely able to see it, and unable to catch it. It had left it's message clearly, though.

I dug into the pockets of Jane's black coat, finding what I was looking for. Matches, something told me. I read the box, amazing myself even more. I understood these things. I followed the instructions, and in moments Jane and Demetri were on fire. Once again, I retreated to the back of my mind, allowing my body to meticulously do the rest.

Years afterward, I would marvel at the fact that I had killed them, and they had barely been able to fight back.

For now, though, I focused on getting to civilization. I got into the car, twisting the key they had carelessly left in the ignition. They expected me to still be changing, though. Changing into what? One of them? What were they?

I was determined to find out what they were exactly.

More importantly, I was determined to find out what I was.

To remember what my life was like before the... change.

My new life was just beginning.


End file.
